Snow Day Flu
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: The first snow day of the year finally comes, and everyone is enjoying it! Well... everyone except Alfred F. Jones. He's stuck inside with the flu. Perhaps Ludwig could make him feel better... Naw! -Germany X America-


Hiya folks! I wrote this story during the weekend where the northeastern states got hit with a freakish snow storm during October! However unlike this story, that particular snow storm took place on the weekend, so no snow day for me. ;n;

I will say that I do like this oneshot, but be advise, for my spelling and grammar are horrible, but I think I did pretty good here. But if you do happen to find any mistakes, please point them out and I will fix them asap! Thank you and Enjoy~

...

Full Plot – The years first snow day finally happens! Everyone is outside enjoying a day off from classes, building snowmen, making snow angles, and having warm cups of hot cocoa. Everyone except Alfred F. Jones, that is. He's stuck inside his room with the flu, brooding about how he's missing out on all the fun. Could things get any worse? Perhaps … I mean Ludwig _is_ planning to drop off the work he's been missing. This will totally end well.

Main Pairing – LudwigXAlfred {GerMerica}

* * *

><p>Drops of frozen water fell slowly from the sky, piling on top of the already millions of snow flakes that covered the campus grounds. The windows frosted just along the corners, making the smooth pane appear more like a colorless stain glass window. The sun was absent from the sky and was replaced by a blanket of off white clouds. They sprinkled the white fluff everywhere, giving all a cold touch. A beautiful scene of white, that's what it was. And a small fact seemed to make it even more beautiful to the eyes of the attending student's of World Academy W.<p>

It was the first snow day of the year.

All the young nations ran out side once the announcement of the school's cancelation of its classes rang through the halls. Many began flopping in the virgin snow, creating angles in their likeness. Some began sculpting the powdery substance, creating temporary works of art that littered the school's campus. Snow balls flew through the air, as some of the students watched from a distance, drinking hot beverages to warm their insides. It was a fun time for all on this wonderful day. Well… maybe not for all.

Alfred F. Jones stared out his frosted window, looking at his fellow students frolic in the snow. His hands and nose pressed up against the glass, causing a light amount of condensation to from around his flesh. His features, which usually had an epitome of happiness etched on them, were depressed and long. He sneezed, causing his hands to instinctively cover his nose and mouth. Taking a glance at his palm, he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ewww…" The American nation turned around and grabbed a tissue from its box. After he blew his nose, he glanced at a mirror and sighed. He looked awful. His nose was red and puffed up, completely contrasting his pale face. He had dark bags under his eyes, clearly giving the message that he didn't get too much sleep. His hands were shacking too. God he really hated this!

He took another look out the window, immediately regretting it, as the sight of a huge snow ball fight came into his sights. Gilbert appeared to be leading one side, having a flimsy looking fort already set up. A white flag (probably given to the Prussian by Feliciano) stood erect on the fort's wall. A little picture of Gilbert's bird, and the words, "The Awesome Ore-Sama" were drawn crudely on it. Behind him were Francis and Antonio (along with Romano, but he looked like he had been dragged out there) making and throwing a barrage of snow balls. The other side had Mathias, who was proclaiming to be leading the other Nordic nations, gloating at the Prussian as his side's fort was obviously much better. Lukas bombarded Romano with snow balls, while Berwald and Tino made more behind the fort wall. Denmark was laughing till a clump of snow was slammed in his face, causing him to fall backwards off his fortress. Francis laughed and high fived Gilbert, while Antonio helped the Italian out of the pile of white flacks.

Alfred twitched in jealousy and puffed his cheeks. He looked away from the window and crossed his arms. He glared at the wall, trying to ignore the load laughing outside. Why'd he have to get this damn cold!

He coughed violently for a moment before sighing in exhaustion. He pulled his curtains closed and laid back down in his bed; bring the covers over his head. At least he was nice and warm. As the American tried to go back to sleep in an attempt to make the day go by a little faster, a tall German was making his way up the stairs of the dorms.

.+.+.

Ludwig was dressed in a long, black coat. The slightly large buttons lined themselves in two even rows down his chest. He wore a pair of black leather gloves that shined just enough to note how well they were taken care of. A dual green scarf wrapped around his neck to help keep the warmth inside his body. His glasses placed on his face accented his tinted red cheeks. He had a few papers and folders held in one hand, while the other had a small piece of paper he was currently looking at.

He glanced up at the door's number, then at little board hanging from it. A superman logo was drawn on it and the word's, "The Hero's Room!" was displayed on the sign. The German nation stared at it for a moment longer, and then placed the note in his pocket with a sigh. He knocked on the door hoping that its occupant would not answer. However his small request would not be granted.

A muffled groan was heard before a load thump. The door cracked open slightly, revealing a very miserable looking Alfred. "What ya want—Oh, Ludwig! Uhhh…" The door was pulled fully opened, "W-what are you doing here?" The American's voice sounded a bit funny, Ludwig noted. He was obviously still suffering from that flu he had gotten 2 days ago.

"Arthur said he didn't have time to deliver your school work today, so he asked me to, because I apparently don't have any plans today." The last part sounded annoyed and agitated. The Englishmen must have made Ludwig do his chore, while he went off to enjoy his snow day.

"Oh, thanks man." Alfred began to reach for the papers and folders in Ludwig's hands, but the German nation quickly pulled them away.

"He also told me that I had to watch you do it all, because you apparently don't do it if someone isn't around." Now Ludwig sounded really annoyed. Alfred looked at him for a moment before he finally registered what Ludwig had said. Oh so this was why he looked grumpier them usual. He had to spend his snow day inside, watching over a sick Alfred do his assignments. Wow, that sucked just as much as being sick on a snow day…

Alfred let the blonde into his room. He picked up a few things to try and neaten the place up for his guest, but it didn't really do much. Ludwig watched as Alfred cleared off his desk, which was currently full of dirty tissues and empty plates (he had decided to eat in his room, rather then in the cafeteria). Once the mess was slightly cleared, Alfred grabbed the school work from Ludwig and placed them on his desk. He then grabbed a sticky note and wrote, "Do Later" on it. He then placed it neatly on top of the small stack, and proceeded to crawl back into his bed.

"Thanks, you can go now…" The American yawned. Ludwig stared at him for a while. Normally he would have just left and enjoyed his day off, but the immense amount of laziness just shocked him. Was this how he really did his work? No wonder he was failing! The German's "by the book" personality kicked in and he grabbed the other's blanket. He pulled the covers clean off with amazing ease. Alfred (who had taken fancy with his pillow and curled himself around it) was gabbed by his ankles and dragged off his bed.

"The Fuck Man!" The nation began screeching, his voice already soar from his flu. Ludwig then grabbed his arm and yanked him up, only to sit him in his chair. Alfred blinked a few times before he began glaring at the spectacled German standing next to him with is arms crossed. But the glare did not last very long. He sneezed a second later, grabbing a tissue from a box he had on his desk. Ludwig turned on the room's bright light, which had Alfred flinch and rub his eyes. Ludwig walked back to the desk as Alfred tried to get up. He grabbed the other nation's shoulder and sat him back down in the chair.

The German nation lowered his head beside Alfred's ear. "You will do the assignments, whether you want to or not." The low German accent rumbled in Alfred's head. He blushed slightly and grabbed the pencil that was sitting nest to the stack of school work. Obeying Ludwig's order, he began his missed work as said German dragged another chair over and sat in it.

Alfred was scared to look away from his current assignment for fear of Ludwig… doing what ever! That guy was scary! Plus the way he was watching over the American like a hawk was adding more uncomfortable feelings over top the already awkward silence between the two. It was more distracting then Alfred thought it would be. At least with Arthur, the two had an occasional civil conversation every now and then while Alfred did his work. Ludwig however was just silent and had an imposing demeanor about him that seemed to send a threatening message through the air.

A loud sound burst through the air, causing Alfred to yelp and jump right out of his seat. He fell to the floor and clutched his chest. He took shallow breaths as Ludwig looked at him with a light blonde brow raised. He had his cell phone about a few inches away from his ear, when Alfred's startled antic started. Was he having a panic attack? Alfred blushed quite a bit as he realized how overreacted he got over a cell phone ringing. The two stayed like that for a moment before a voice was heard through Ludwig's cell.

"Hello~ Ludwig? Ve~ Are you there?"

Ludwig blinked back into reality and placed the cell to his ear. "Ja Feliciano, I'm here. What is it?" Alfred could hear Feliciano on the other end. The room was so dead quiet, you could probably hear Matthew's voice and think it was a stereo turned up all the way.

"Ve~ Where are you Ludwig? Kiku and I are making snowmen; well I'm making snow pasta! We wanted you to join us, but we couldn't find you…" The small Italian sounded a bit unhappy as his statement dragged out.

"I'm in Alfred's room-"

"Really? Did I interrupt something?" Ludwig's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Alfred's face adorned another shade of red as well. Man, Feliciano my have looked innocent, but who knew he was that much of a pervert… Well actually, he was related to Francis somehow right?

"N-nein Feliciano… I'm helping him with his school work."

"Oh I get it!" A giggle was heard, causing the two nations to mentally freak out. "I'll talk to you soon~ Bye Ludwig! Ve~" The phone sounded off a click, ending the call. Ludwig held the cell to his ear for a few moments afterward, still flushed. Alfred finally stood up and stayed there awkwardly. He was the first to break the silence.

"W-what the hell was that?" He was quiet for once.

"J-just ignore him…" Ludwig sighed and placed his cell back in his pocket. The American nodded, still blushing, sat back down in his chair. He grabbed his pencil again and started to write. Ludwig brushing his hair back before taking a seat. He sighed as the pink tinge on his face was still noticeable, thanks to his pale skin. The German swore he'd set Feliciano straight after he was done with Alfred… And That Was Not Hinting At Anything Sexual! His blush worsened as he brought his palm to his face.

.+.+.

Alfred was almost done with his work. All he needed to do was another page and he was done! Yes! He could finally get some rest. It was good timing too because the American was starting to feel a bit dizzy. He took a quick glance at Ludwig, who was busy checking his work. His glasses where starting to fall off his nose just a bit, which was starting to annoy Alfred. He didn't know why either. It just was. Maybe because he always wore his glasses so close to his face or that he wore them all the time compared to Ludwig. It was a possibility, considering the fact that Ludwig only ever wore his glasses when he needed to read. Alfred on the other hand had to wear them all the time. He was pretty blind without them.

Alfred reached out absently and pushed the German's glasses up the bridge of his nose. Ludwig didn't see Alfred's fingers due to the other blonde pushing from the corner part of the rim. However, he instantly felt the pressure building along his nose. He glances up questioningly as Alfred's hand slowly backed away, a flush ever present on the German's cheeks. Alfred, who had finally realized what he'd done, reddened and went wide eyed.

"Uh… Y-your glasses… yeah…" he mumbled. Quickly, he turned around and went back to work, sensing the awkwardness thickening. Ludwig blinked a few times before looking down. The papers had slid down his hand a bit from the sudden shock, but at least he didn't drop them. He brought them back up to continue to check them, but he couldn't concentrate now. That whole situation was really gauche…

Ludwig, even though he really didn't want to, started to think about his and Alfred's relationship. Right now, if the two where on Facebook, or some other social network he really didn't want to be apart of, they're relationship status would be… just barley above the line of friendship. The two new each other and they shared similar interests. They both did the same spring sport together, track and field. They're countries even had good relations with each other. However, there was one thing he couldn't deny:

He had a decent size crush on the American nation.

He had no idea how this transpired, but he knew he had it after Alfred started spending more time with him. Sure that "quality time together" was actually only ever on the track, but it was time well spent in Ludwig's opinion. The blonde made sure to keep it a secret though, because he thought this silly feeling would go away soon enough. Well it didn't and it was starting to become harder and harder to hide it. His Italian friend already knew about it, and it took all of Ludwig's efforts to keep the nation from spilling the beans during conversations. It was sort of humiliating really… being in love with a hyperactive, burger addicted, childish student. He couldn't help it though.

His fantasizing was interrupted by Alfred's hacking. He was coughing violently, and it was becoming louder by the minute. Ludwig got up quickly, concern etched into his face. "Alfred, do you need anything?" He began to pat Alfred's back, trying to sooth him a bit.

Alfred registered Ludwig's question, but he couldn't answer it. The pencil finally fell out of his shaking hand. He stopped coughing for a moment. He vaguely heard the German asking him if he was alright, but again he couldn't speak. His eyes were half lidded and barley made out the work in front of him. It was like everything was spinning in circles. Finally he fell over, out of his chair again. He collapsed onto the floor before Ludwig had a chance to grab him.

The last think he saw before he blacked out was Ludwig, concern written all over his face, calling out after him.

.+.+.

Alfred had no idea where he was when he finally woke up. The ceiling was white, but then again all the ceilings were white. So it didn't really help him. It also didn't help that he couldn't move (or didn't want to, was more like it). He felt exhausted… He began to process what had happened to him before he blacked out. Let's see…

He was with Ludwig. The two of them were in his room because Alfred was sick. Was that why he passed out? He was doing his school work and he was almost done. He pushed Ludwig's glasses up his nose because they were slipping. A small blush streaked across his face. Why'd he do that again? Then he felt really dizzy, he coughed a lot, and then he was out like a light. So he must have passed out… Wow… that was really un-hero like of him…

Alfred finally tried to move. He propped himself onto his elbows and tried to sit up. He groaned a little as he made his attempt. A hand, however, shot out and gently pushed him back onto the bed. What Alfred could make out when he started to sit up, was that he wasn't in his room. He was in the school's infirmary.

"You should take it easy." An accented voice told him. Alfred turned his head to see a familiar pair of light blue eyes flashing concern look at him. It was Ludwig. The American smiled tiredly.

"H-Hey Lud… W-what happened?" He already had an idea, but it wasn't a bad initiative to check a reliable source every once in a while. Ludwig blushed before coughing into his hand.

"You passed out." His eyes were averted away from him, "I had to call Feliciano and Kiku to come help me take you to the infirmary… The nurse however couldn't make it due to the snow. I had to call up others to come and help me take care of you…"

"Really? Who?"

"W-well I had to call Arthur of course. He came rushing in, dragging my bruder and his rag tag team of misfit friends. Elizaveta came by to help with any medical attention, but it seems you just needed rest and some cough medicine." Alfred reached over to grab his glasses off the stand. Once he placed them on, he noticed something on Ludwig's face. It was red… Did he get hit?

Ludwig noticed how the other nation was staring at him. "What?"

"Th-that mark on your cheek… d-did someone hit you?"

He coughed into his hand again, "Ja… Arthur got a little upset about his bruder passing out because of me."

"Because of you?"

"Well yes. If it wasn't for me trying to make you do your work, then you would have gotten the rest you needed and not have passed out." Ludwig's face was becoming redder by the word. He felt really bad about making the American pass out. He honestly didn't think Alfred was that sick, seeing as he had been sick already for two days. Usually a cold would die down after a day or two, but it was obvious now that Alfred was sicker then people had once thought.

At the same time, Alfred had a similar feeling of guilt form in him. He probably should have taken some medicine when he woke up. That would've probably helped… He also felt bad about getting Ludwig punched by Arthur. He didn't disserve that at all. The Englishmen was certainly going to get a snow ball in the face for that… Alfred frowned as he blushed.

"N-no, it's not your fault. I mean I could've taken the medicine the nurse got for me when I woke up this morning, but I was too busy glaring outside…"

"Glaring?"

"Uhh yeah… I was so excited for the first snow day. I had this list of things I wanted to do all thought up at like, the beginning of the year! But obviously I ended up getting this cold. I was… sort of jealous of the other students playing outside…" He crossed his arms and pouted. Ludwig chuckled. No seriously, he actually chuckled. Alfred turned his head towards him with a looked of utter confusion. Was he making fun of him?

"Y-you look like a child when you did that." He coughed a bit, trying to catch his breath. The other nation blushed a bit. He scooted himself up, not feeling woozy in the least. Good, he could eat. He glanced at Ludwig who had stopped laughing, but still had a smile on his face.

"H-hey… I was wondering if there was any food we could eat… I'm starving here." He rubbed the back of his head as a loud growling sound erupted from his stomach.

"Ah, I sent Feliciano to get us something to eat. I told him to get you some soup… Is that alright?" Ludwig looked towards the door, expecting the northern half of the nation to pop in at any moment. Alfred thought about the idea. Hot soup on a cold winter day…

"Sounds perfect…" He mumbled with a smile. He slumped back onto the bed and glanced at Ludwig. He was still staring at the entrance way. His head turned, while the rest of his body was facing towards the sick nation in bed. A pale hand placed beside Alfred's elbow. It was cold and calloused but none the less, still inviting. The American realized something at that moment and mentally chided himself for not doing this earlier. He had to work on that.

Grunting quietly, he pushed himself into a sitting position once again. Ludwig still hadn't noticed. Alfred then reached over and tugged on the German's sleeve. "H-hey Ludwig…" Said nation turned to face the blonde in bed. His icy blue eyes widened as Alfred pulled him into a hug. The American nation buried his face into Ludwig's cheek, turning slightly so that he could be understood.

"I'm _really _sorry about all this! And I mean it too… you didn't have to watch me do my school work, or carry me here after I passed out, or even get hit by Arthur. I know you probably would have wanted to spend the day with your friends and all, but... Thanks. Really, thank you." Ludwig swallowed thickly as his face reddened. Even the tips of his ears were blushing. He finally took a breath of air and patted the other nation's back.

"Y-you're welcome… a-and I forgive you." Alfred pulled away with a childlike smile on his face. The German tried his best to hide his red features by turning his head away and looking at the floor. Alfred, however, caught a glimpse and laughed. Ludwig covered his face with the palm of his hand, getting more and more embarrassed. Thank god for the little Italian and his home made soup. At least it'll shut mouths up long enough to not start a conversation.

.+.+.

A loud sneeze could be heard outside a dorm room. Most would instinctively leave the poor nation alone at this point, but there was always going to be at lease one exception when it came to common knowledge. A knock at the door, and the sick blonde rose from his warm bed with a hanky in hand just in case. His hair disheveled and his glasses absent from his face. As he opened the door, a bright smile greeted him.

"Heya Luddy!" Alfred beamed. A hand made a mock salute to the German nation before him. "How's the cold coming?" His brows knitted upward, causing a sadden expression, but his smile stayed strong.

"What a curious way to convey guilt, mien Freund…" A hearty laugh escaped the American's mouth.

"You sound really funny, Lud."

"No thanks to you…" A glare shot Alfred's way.

"Whoa! I told you I didn't mean to contaminate you! I'm sorry!" Alfred raised his arms, surrendering to the German. Ludwig sighed inwardly. It had become clear that the taller blonde had gotten the American's cold from spending the last two days trying to take care of him. On top of that, Ludwig was in a fowl mood. It seemed another storm rolled in last night and dumped another 5 inches of snow. So Lud had to spend anther snow day inside.

"Right…" Ludwig turned around, not bothering to close the door, and sat back in his cozy bed. Alfred waltzed in, closing the door with his foot. He pranced over towards the sick nation with the happiest smile Ludwig had seen on the young man sense last Tuesday (What that boy wouldn't give for a hamburger…).

"W-what's with that look on your face?" He grimaced as the smile broadened. Could Alfred smile anymore without _splitting_ something?

"I have a gift for you~" He sang. Ludwig stared at the American, blinking a few times in confusion.

"A… A gift?"

"Yep! Come on, it's almost ready." Ludwig yelped suddenly as Alfred claimed onto the bed. His jeans scrapped across the blanket's surface. Ludwig pulled his knees towards his body impulsively. What in the world was Alfred doing? Ludwig's face flushed several shades of red, trying to find any other conclusion then _that_. Suddenly he felt his arm being gripped and pulled. "You have to see this! It'll blow your mind!" Alfred forcefully tugged Ludwig over towards the window that sat next to the German's bed.

Once his face was inches away from the glass pane, Alfred pulled the window open. He stuck his head out into the cold air. His breath formed fog that rose and dissipated in the open. Ludwig sighed in relief, but flushed again as he looked at Alfred frantically looking for something. He felt like a pervert now. That's when he heard it. Ludwig was surprised he had heard such a thing through the pounding in his ears, but he definitely heard it. Alfred did too apparently, as he began grinning like a cat.

"Where the bloody hell did that girl go? I could have sworn I saw her here a moment ago." Arthur trudged through the snow, stopping in the middle of an open field. He was looking for his Seychellois colony, who had run off some time ago.

"I-is that Arth-" Ludwig was effectively silenced by Alfred's hand.

"Shhh!" He brought up a finger to his mouth, trying to emphasize the importance of being quiet at the moment. A skill, ironically Ludwig thought, the American should have been taught a long time ago. He turned around, looking back at a frustrated Arthur. The Englishmen continued his search and moved forward. Suddenly Alfred let go of Ludwig's mouth and brought them around his lips.

"Hey, Caterpillar Brow! Loose Somethin'?" Ludwig flinched and looked at the nation beside him. What in the world was he doing?

"What Did You Just Call Me!" Ludwig saw nothing but a white ball collide with Arthur's head. The Englishman faltered forward as he spun his head around. The German's piercing eyes widened as his brother Gilbert and Mathias came into view from behind a snow covered bush. Both had smug smiles on their faces. Arthur seemed to jolt with fear as the two pointed in unison at him.

"FIRE!" A sudden barrage of snow balls came crashing into the green eyed nation, effectively burying him in snow. Laughter filled the crisp air, as a few nations high fived each other. Arthur was grunting under the snow, muffling his agony and embarrassment.

"That's What You Get For Being An Asshole!" Alfred laughed as he flopped down onto Ludwig's bed. Ludwig was also chuckling like mad. After a moment of calming down, he looked at the American sitting on his bed giggling like a little child. A smile tugged at the corner of his chapped lips, even though they stung.

The blonde didn't know if it was the cold that effectively stopped his thought process, or if it was the other nation in front of him, either way Ludwig couldn't stop him self from leaning forward and planting his lips softly on the American's cheek. As he pulled away, he smiled warmly, "Thank you." Alfred looked at the German with wide blue eyes, and a pink blush across his face. He blinked a few times before he finally spoke.

"Uhh… N-no problem…" He calmed himself down and sat up, "It was a thank you for helping me out for the last couple of days… also as payback for Arthur hitting you." He mumbled out his sentence a little fast, but Ludwig understood it just fine.

"Well thank you again, Alfred." Ludwig's smile fell as he coughed a bit, which ruined the moment. _Damn…_ he thought as he continued to cough. Alfred began to worry and frantically look around. He got off the bed and ran to the door.

"I'll be right back, I think I've still got some cough medicine in my room, you just stay here and relax kay?" Alfred smiled broadly before bolting out the door and racing towards his room. Ludwig stopped his coughing fit and glanced curiously at the door. A smile graced his lips soon after as he flushed slightly. Another snow day spent with Alfred. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Well What do you guys think? Was it good, bad, cute, stupid? I'd like to know so I can improve on my writing. Also I would like to ask for a beta. I need someone who likes GerMerica. I mean I have a friend who's going to edit my one story, but I'd like another so she doesn't have to read any M rated works I want to do. Ya know, I don't want to scare her. XD Lol<p>

Remember:

If you happen to see any mistakes, please inform me so I may correct them. Thank you~

Thank you for reading this really long oneshot! Have a wonderful day!

~munchy


End file.
